Of silk gloves and scarfs
by weny1717
Summary: This is my take on how everything happens after Apocalypse. How Rogue and Gambit got together, how Jean tuned into the Phoenix, how Gambit, colossus and X-23 join the X-men team. T for right now M for later chapters will tell you that happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Of silk gloves and scarfs**

So this is my second story on Fanfic. It is a ROMY because I love Rogue and Gambit. Here are some quick facts about this story Rouge is still 17 and kitty just turned 16, Kurt is 16 almost 17, Jean and Scott are 19. As for Gambit is 28 because well he's not a teenage and being 18-21 doesn't give much time to be master thieve and a skilled lady's man. So that's why I made him older. Everyone less is still the same age give or takes a year. This story is about what happened after Apocalypse.

So I just want to say thanks to my beta Heather. She corrects all my mistakes for this story so thank you Heather love so much.

**Chapter 1: The with a letter **

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Rogue, ROGUE! Like turn off your alarm!" yelled Kitty, through the door, at her former roommate. They had an early Danger Room session today.

"Ah up!" The gothic girl growled. She felt around to turn off her alarm. It was 5am, too early for her liking, plus, it was Monday. It wasn't fair that she and Kurt, Bobby, Sam, Amara, Roberto, Jubilee, Jamie and Kitty had to go to a school that they were constantly hated at, and they couldn't do anything about it half the time. Why couldn't she just stay at the mansion and finish high school with the other newly arrived mutants to the Institute? It had been two months since the whole Apocalypse fiasco and things seemed, for the most part, back to normal. The Institute had gained more mutants than ever but most stayed until they had their powers somewhat under control and went back to their families. Some did stay the ones that had been kicked out by their families, the run ways, or orphans. Rogue hated going to school. For a while, it looked like her and the others were going to have stay with the newbies, because the school board thought that mutant teenagers were too dangerous to have around normal teens: thanks to Principal Kelly, who was waging a personal hate on mutants agenda. Professor Xavier had made a deal with the school board that they should permit the more expensed and controlled mutants back to school. Xavier told them that they were to set an example that the whole country and possibly the world to show that mutants were like everyone else, that others had nothing to hate and fear.

"Like I just don't understand why we have to do DR on school days. It's like not fair you know what I mean Rogue," a very cranky Kitty whined as she phased into her training suit.

"Kitty, you say the same thing every day," Rogue said as she walked across the room to get to her locker.

"Come on Rogue it like 5:16 hurry up! If were like late Logan is going to make us run a mile blindfolded again!" Kitty shouted from the other side of the door. The gothic girl tried to get into her X-men suit, but she couldn't zip it all the way.

"Kitty Ah can't get it zipped all way, did Kurt shrink our uniforms again?" Rogue asked as she couldn't get the zipper all the way over her chest.

"Ummm Rogue like I don't think it's Kurt's like fault," Kitty blushed and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Once again Rogue tried to zip herself up but it was no use.

"Rogue are you blind like ever since the whole thing with Apocalypse you have been changing: first, it was you hair like it's been growing like crazy how many times have you like cut your hair in the past two months, 4 or 5 times! Plus you like grew 3 inches and like here's the biggest thing, Rogue, your boobs like come on like have you not noticed that they went from apples to like melons in like the past month! Okay everyone is like talking about if we didn't know better like we all would have thought you had GOTTEN A BOOB JOB!" Kitty yelled. Rogue just stood with a shocked expression.

"I was hoping no one would have noticed," Rogue said, looking at the floor. She didn't want to think that the Apocalypse had any lasting effects on her since she had touched him two times. It was no use, she could tell that some of his powers had been absorbed into her, especially the last time she touched him. The Professor had tried to work with her on the powers. He thought that some of the power that she had absorbed from Apocalypse could help her gain control of her powers, but every time she tried to tap into the powers she would faint. The Professor told her to come back when she felt strong enough to tap into his powers again. The only good thing that she got of it was that the voices in her head were muted, for the most part. Every once in a while she would feel or hear them. It was the first time in almost two years that she could have her mind to herself. The only time that she heard them was when she was under a lot pressure or stress, which had been a lot lately.

Giving up on her uniform, everyone was going to have to deal with her showing off a lot of cleavage for one training session, she walked outside. She would ask the Professor for a new uniform as soon as school got out. She left uneasy showing that amount of skin, given her powers and all, the only way she could get out of training was if she sick or injured.

"Ok Ah ready let's go,'" the gothic rushed to her friend side. Kitty phased through the door while Rogue had to open it and run to keep up with Kitty. They made it with only 3 minutes to spare.

"Ok listen up people today we are going run a simple obstacle course. I want you to divide into groups of 4's. The first team to finish gets out of tomorrow morning's training and Saturday's as well," Logan said, "Rogue could you come here a second?"

"Wolverine what did ya want?" Rogue ran up to her mentor/father figure. After she had lost control of her powers and after being a pawn of Apocalypse, her and Wolverine relationship had turned into a father-and-daughter one. After she joined the X-men her so called mother's had disappeared from the face of the world, so instead of having the Professor have custody over her, Logan said that he would have Rogue under his guardianship.

"Umm Stripes did you forget to do something before you came into practices today?" the older mutant looked uncomfortable as he spoke to the younger mutant, whom he thought of as a daughter.

"What are you talking about…Oh My Gahd! Not you too! Ah know I've changed a lot in the past two months, but the uniform is too small for me right now. Ah was going to asked Professor for a new one after school today, and it's not like Ah enjoy looking like a slut." When Rogue finished she could feel her face red and hot. She wished for Kitty's powers so she could just phase under the ground.

"Okay, sorry Skunk-Head just go to your team. It looks like your blue fuzz ball of a bother has saved a spot for you. And are you still on for working on your motorcycle after dinner tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, see you right after dinner," with that Rogue ran to meet up with her team.

"Sis you finally made it and this is going to be so easy," said Nightcrawler, Looking at his team which was Shadowcat, Iceman, and Rogue. They all nodded their heads.

"Okay, everyone to the starting line. Remember y'all finish together as a team or ya don't win. Okay, let's get going: Computer Run Program OC Alpha 1269 Wolverine." As the computer recognized Wolverine's voice, the danger room turned into a jungle of obstacle course. It also became hot and humid. Every team made their way to the starting line. "Okay, on three. One, Two, and Three GO!" Wolverine yelled. As soon as the words left his mouth, all the teams started to the first obstacle: getting across a wall of vines. Rogue's team was the first to make it to the wall.

The rest of the obstacle session went as well as one could hope for: they were being chased by wild hogs, having lasers shot at them, and crossing quicksand, plus fighting of rival teams. Wolverine was starting to push them beyond the limits that the X-men were used to. He wished he could go easier on them, but he knew that their enemies would not and he refused to send them out into the real world without a fighting chance.

Finally, Rogue could see the finish line: it was just a clear shot straight ahead. This is what she was waiting for: it was only her team and Jean's team neck-in-neck. They were giving each other all they had; it was time to execute the final plan. It was good that Shadowcat was right next to her.

"Shadowcat, listen to me, right next to you is Jean, and Iceman can keep her busy for only so long. I need you grab her hand and phase her though the ground like what you did with Sam last night." Before Kitty could respond she felt herself fall on someone.

"What the hell?!"Jean cried out. Right away she felt her left arm and leg sink and she was unable to move. "Kitty you are walking to school today!" She yelled.

"Sorry Jean, but I want Saturday morning off." Rogue yelled at the red head. With Jean unable to get out, her team had to stop and help her out, it was of no use, Rogue turned around to see Scott trying to blast her out and the rest of the teams were too far behind to pose any threat. With one last sprint she and her team made it across the finish line. Kitty and Rogue jumped up and down while Kurt did a little dance, and Iceman high-fived everyone.

"Okay, good job kid that only took about an hour. Hurry and hit the showers. Storm said that breakfast is almost ready so hurry up. Oh, Kitty get Jean out." With that the senior mutant left. Kitty went over and helped Jean out. They made their way up to the main part of house to get ready for the day. Rogue and Kitty shared a bathroom in-between their rooms. She was glad to make it into the shower. She started to gently wash her body, but then began to scrub it into an unnatural red color. She was unaware that she did this half the time when she first started to do it. She hoped that she could scrub way her poisonous skin. Now, she did it because she hated her skin. When she got out she quickly made it to her room, she didn't want Kitty to see her after she had been scrubing herself red. Rogue tried to find something to wear. She was tired and didn't feel like putting any effort into her outfit, so she just went with one of her new bras she had bought the day before with a black tank top and a green hoodie and black pants plus her favorite pair of black leather gloves. She brushed her hair and put on her make-up. She looked in the mirrors and thought this is as good as it's going to get. She went to grab her bookbag that she had left in Kitty's room last night. She knocked and waited for Kitty say it was okay for her to go in.

"Hey Rogue! Well I like think since we don't have DR on Saturday that on Friday we go to that new club that has been all over the news in the city where all the celebs are going to and I hear that Warren might even be there this weekend!" Kitty was bouncing up and down on her bed with excitement and giving Rogue a look that she knew, all too well.

"Kitty how in the word do ya plan on getting into the club that is 21 and over? Ya just turned 16 and don't get any idea about me an Warren." Rogue said as she laced up her boots. Kitty was always trying to make her date and she wished that she could just tell her friend that it hurt deep down when she played matchmaker. Rogue would see other couples holding hands and kissing, something that she wanted, but would never be able to have, because of mutation.

"Well like I was planning on phasing us in through the bathroom. Oh, Rogue, you got to loosen up. Warren is totally like hot and I've like seen him checking you out when he comes to talk to the Professor. Come on Rogue, it will be fun, it'll just be Me, You, Tabitha, and Amara. A girl's night out that's what we all need. Come Rogue, please, please! Don't like leave me alone with them I'll like just be the third wheel," Kitty pleaded with her friend. At the 4th of July/We beat Apocalypse BBQ celebration Tabitha and Amara had become a couple, thanks to Bobby, who had spiked both girls' drinks throughout the day and did the same with a few others which included poor Jamie and Ray. Ever since that day the Princess and Tabitha had become inseparable, and had to get new roommates because then Xavier laid out a new rule that no couples were to share a room unless married or over 18.

"Okay, I'll go with ya." She said. With that, Rogue and Kitty walked downstairs into the kitchen to get some food before the rest of the house could eat all of it. It wasn't until she got her plate that she noticed the time and realized that she and the rest of the upperclassmen were going to be late. She and Kitty hurried to finish some of food on their plates.

"Oh Shit! Hey, Kitty, look at the time we have like 30 minutes to get to school." She started to get up, before she could, Kurt grabbed her arm and made her sit back down.

"Don't worry about it, sis, I can teleport us to school today." Kurt gave both girls a smile.

"Umm like Kurt like what if someone sees you using your powers on school property again, like I don't know, yesterday! You were lucky it was just Mr. Bird and he didn't care but like what if like Kelly sees you, we can't risk getting expelled. Hey I'll meet you at the car I like totally forgot my lab book in my room," Kitty said as she stared to run out of the room.

"Kitty's right fuzz ball you have to more careful, come on let's go before we're late. Hurry up and finish eating before you make us late." Rogue said. Kurt said something that sounded like whatever. She was almost to Jean's car when she felt someone enter her mind.

"Rogue sorry for the intrusion but I need Jean's help this morning. Just use the sliver SUV for today, we will not need it. I'll pass the message to Kitty and Kurt"

"Okay, and Professor before I forget I need a new uniform mine is too small on me."

"Of course just have Storm get your new measurements and I'll place the order if there isn't anything else, have a good day at school."

"I will, thanks again, see you tonight."

She took off her right glove to unlock the SUV. It recognized her and opened, after getting in, she used her index finger and placed it on the scanner and started the engine. All the x-men cars were modifed this way after some of the younger student had taken some cars for joyrides after lights out. As she waited for Kitty and Kurt, she tried to find something to listen to. She found a radio station that wasn't talking about the new group forming, called The Friends Of Humanity or FOH as they went by, and talked about all the good that they were doing for the humanity, but to be honest, they were like the KKK, but for Mutants. Rogue gave up just as Graydon Creed came on. Just as she was about ready to drive off, without Kitty or Kurt, she saw Bobby come in the SUV. Rogue raised an eyebrow, he normally walked with Sam and Ray.

"Hey Rogue, umm can I ask you something?" He sounded very nervous he kept freezing and unfreezing his hands.

"Uh...Sure what do want to ask?" She was worried that he had done something to piss off Logan again and she would need to smooth things over.

"Well umm you know that it's umm Kitty and Jean's turn to cook tonight and I was wondering if maybe oh, I don't know, want to go out with me tonight?" Bobby quickly looked down at his hand waiting for her answer. To say Rogue was shocked would be an understatement. She never would have expected Bobby of all people to ask her out. Who in their right mind would want to go out with the untouchable? "It's ok if you don't, I understand. I guess I'll see you later at school." He went to open his door when Rogue found her voice.

"No, Bobby, wait, I'd like to have dinner with you." Rogue was surprised at herself; she was going to turn him down gently, but her mouth had a different idea. Bobby's face lit up and he closed the door.

"Great! I'll meet you outside your room at 5:30. Okay, I better get going, Ray and Sam are waiting for me." With the speed that would make Quicksilver jealous, Bobby iced over his lips and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then ran out of the car before she could say anything. Rogue felt her cheeks start to burn. Bobby was the second boy that she ever kissed, the first was that damn Cajun but she was under the control of Mesmero, so did that kiss even count? Once again she found herself lost in thought, she was unaware of Kitty and Kurt coming into the SUV.

"Rogue!" She heard Kitty shout at her.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm just a little out of it today. So what took you guys so long? We only have like 15 minutes to get to school," Rouge asked while speeding out the gates.

"Well, like Bobby said, he needed to talk about something in private. So what was it about?" Kitty was giving Rogue an all-knowing smile, while Kurt was busy trying to finish his very large sandwich and a coke before they reached school.

"Well, he asked me out to dinner tonight, but I don't know maybe I should cancel?" The gothic girl really didn't want to go out. Why would she? It wasn't like anything could happen on the date, sure the he had a cute little trick to kiss her, but that's all that could ever happen between her and Bobby.

"OMG! I knew like he going to ask you out! OMG like what are you going to wear?" Kitty asked. She kept up a one-sided conversion better than anyone Rogue knew. Rogue did her best to tune-out the girl it worked for the most part she just put in "yeah" or "okay" here and there. It also helped that Kurt kept interrupting Kitty with jokes he had learned or came up with. By the time they found a parking space and got into the school, they only had about 5 or 6 minutes to spare thanks to Rogue's speeding.

Once they got inside the school, you could cut the tension with a knife. Rogue could hear people whispering about them or see them glaring at them. A few were still nice and talked to them and treated them like regular people, but for the most part most of the student body didn't want anything to do with mutants, and that included some of the teachers and one principal. Rogue waved goodbye to Kitty and Kurt as she went to her first class of the day: math. Rogue hated this class the most, she was the only X-men here and she had to sit right in front. She pulled out her homework and book and tried to ignore her classmates as they made their way into the classroom.

"Hey mutie! Why don't you just kill yourself!" said a bitchy looking girl that sat in the back. The room went silent, everyone waited for Rogue to say something. Rogue simply just turned around looked at the girl dead in the eyes and flipped her off, turned around and acted as nothing had happened. Just as the bitch girl was about ready to yell at her, the teacher walked in and stared class. That was how her day went at school, a few remarks, here and there, but nothing that she couldn't handle. At long last, her day came to an end. After a quick stop at her locker, she went to go to the SUV to wait for Kitty and Kurt and sent them a text telling them where she would be. After waiting for about 10 minutes Rogue stated getting worried. They should have texted her back or something by now. She quickly ran to the school looking for her friend and bother. She looked all over the school until she finally saw the two coming out of the boy's bathroom, with Kurt holding some tissues to his nose that were staring to stain red, with a very pissed off Kitty that had a box of tissues in hand.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Rogue shouted and ran to her bother. Kurt was about answer, but Kitty to first open her mouth.

"It was that fucking Eric! He was bugging me and calling me a mutie and telling me to go kill myself. That is when Kurt showed up and told him to back off, but Eric didn't listen. So me and Kurt tried and walked away, that's when Eric grabs me. So I didn't think I just phased out of his hand. He then tries to grab me again, and I just keep phasing. Then out of nowhere Eric calls Kurt and I quote "A fucking faggot mutie!" then punches Kurt in the nose and laughs. I was so mad that I grabbed him and phased him into a locker." Kitty's face was red and her usually warm brown eyes were burning with anger. Her speech pattern also changed when she was serious or extremely angry she would stop using her valley girl accent.

"I am going to kill him! Which locker is he in?" Rogue was pissed off and seeing red. Kurt was her baby bother and no one laid a hand on him.

"Rogue, listen to me, we can't fight him. It would only put us in a bad light. I'll be fine after Beast looks at my nose when we get home, okay? Look the good book says to turn the other cheek. Let's just go home my nose is staring to hurt very badly." Kurt was trying his best to calm Rogue down. His nose didn't hurt that badly, but if he played it up, she would rather rush him home than seek revenge. So he let out a fake groan and held his noise little tighter.

"Alright Kurt let's get you home and fixed up," Rouge said. On the way home, no one spoke. Once they got there both girls helped Kurt down to the med lab.

Beast was busy looking at some of the other students' charts when the trio walked in. "Oh my stars, what happened Kurt?" With that Kitty retold her story to Beast while he nodded along and ushered Kurt into one of the examining rooms. He took great care with Kurt's nose. He patched the nose up and gave Kurt some pain killers and told him that it would be better soon. Beast then phoned the Professor and told him what had happened. "Kitty, Kurt, the Professor would like a word with the two of you." After giving them the message, the trio left.

"Hey, come to my room, after you're done with the Professor." Rogue said. She just got a nod from both of them. Before she got to her room, she remembered that she hadn't checked her mail in while, but all she ever got was magazines and junk mail, however; she still tried to check it every now and then. When she got to her own private mailbox, down the hall, she grabbed her mail: a magazine and a letter fell out. She picked it up and turned it over and what she saw on the letter made her heart stop. She couldn't believe it on all her mail she got, it said Rogue. Only a handful of people knew her real name, that was on the envelope, Anna Marie D'ancanto. As fast as she could, she ran to her room and locked the door. She walked over to her bed and sat and opened the letter.

Dear Anna,

I haven't heard from you in a while and I understand why. You have every right to be mad at Raven and me. I just wanted to say hello and that I miss you. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you, like I did, and I am glad that you are safe. I will be in the area in 2 weeks on Wednesday the 30th. I will be at park, last bench, by the row of trees at 5; I will wait till 6. Please come and bring Kurt if you would like. Don't worry, Raven will not be coming, you have my word.

Love your mother,

Irene

Rouge tried not to cry but failed. Irene was Rogue's other mother. Raven aka Mystique and Irene never hid the fact that they were a couple from Rogue. Rogue didn't care, at the age of 4, she was just happy that some couples just wanted her and didn't scream or hit each other all the time, for that matter, her as well. When she had found out all the lies that Mystique had told her, she was devastated. To Rogue, Raven and Mystique were two different people: Raven was a pretty blond haired woman with big light blue eyes she was firm and tough, but still loving towards her; Raven often left on business trips, but would always bring her back something. Raven, if she was on business trip that brought her to New York, she would always swing by and visit her while she was at the Brotherhood house. That all ended when she touched Mystique on the field trip with Scott, and found out the truth about Raven/Mystique. Mystique had been a terrorist and evil. She was a liar and manipulator, she just used anyone she could and didn't care if they got hurt. Just like time Mystique also pretended to her friend Risty. But what truly hurt Rogue, out of all of it, was the fact that Irene knew about it the whole fucking time. Irene, the sweet one, she was the one that tucked her in at night and said I love you the most, she was the one that had taken care of her when she was sick, and took her to school, gymnastics, dance lessons and to all her martial art classes.

She needed to pull herself together. She tried tucking the letter under her bed, but as she did, a playing card fell out. She hadn't looked at cards since the day after Mardi Gras. The southerner picked it up and just stared at it, she could almost smell the swamp, and hear someone whisper Cherie in her ear. Then she had a flash back to when Mesmero had her under mind control. When she kissed him, she didn't have to kiss him. She could have taken off her gloves and punched him, that would have done the trick. For some reason, she kissed him and he could have pushed her away when he saw that she was going to do it, but was it imagination or did he kiss her back if only for the 10 seconds that their lips met? She made her way to her bathroom. She washed her face which was covered with back and purple streaks running down her face. When she was done with washing her face and redoing her makeup she heard a knock on her door she went to open it, and a very upset looking Kitty and Kurt came in.

"What happened? Ya'll look like someone died." Rogue went over and sat down next to Kurt that was on her bed while kitty sat on the chair beside her nightstand and just looked at the floor.

"Rogue they want to expel us from school." Kitty said looking up at Rogue and starting to cry. Rogue walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Oh, no, Kitty what did they say? And by us, do you mean everyone?"

Kitty tried to answer her friend, but was crying too hard.

"No, not everyone, just Kitty and I. When we talked to the Professor he called the school, but Eric got out of the locker and told his story first, saying that it was me and Kitty using our powers on him. Well the Professor and us are going to meet with Eric, his parents, Kelly, and the school board tonight and try and get this mess straightened out, but it doesn't look good." Kurt said shaking his head.

"What time are you meeting them?"

"We are meeting at 8 tonight. I think I'm just going to my room for a bit, and, Rogue, good luck on your date tonight," Kitty said giving Kurt and Rogue a forced smile. Kurt stayed in the room for a little while longer talking to his sister about anything, but what was really going on at the moment. He got up to leave and gave his sister a hug.

"Kurt would you like if Ah would go with you?"

"Rogue, as much as I would like for you to come, you would last 5 minutes in that room, before starting a fight with Eric. See you later, Sis," with that, Kurt made a face at his sister and BAFT out of her room.

She looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for her date. So are you going to put him in coma too, just like me Anna? Rouge clutched her head. Then all at once everyone she had ever absorbed came back in full force. She let out scream that rang though the halls.

"Stripes, what's going on?!" she could hear Logan just barely over the voices that were screaming in her head. She tried rebuilding the walls but the psyches kept breaking them down.

"I can't put them away they are too many of them! AAHHHHH!" It felt like her whole mind and body were being ripped apart. She could feel herself falling into a deep black hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The one with the Ashes

The falling in to darkness only last few seconds. Once again Rogue was hit with the psyches that lived in her head. She hated showing weakness but with everyone trying to take over her body and mind she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Chuck what going on?" Logan growled. He thought that she had pass out, he and Xavier were on the way to Cerebro when Logan head Rogue scream. Now he and Xavier were rushing down to the Med Lab were Beast was getting it ready for Rogue.

"AHHH! It hurts make it stop!" Rogue let out another scream of pain. She tried to move but Logan had a good hold on her. With every scream people came out of the room that they were in to see who was screaming. Most had a look of fear. They remember the last time the gothic lost control of her power and the damage it had cost. Also the near deaths that had happened not just to her own life but also that of her team mate, and 100's of other helpless people just to get her under control.

"Her mental shields are not holding up it. We need to get her tranquilized." Xavier said as the made their way into the Med Lab. Once they were inside Med Lab all three men did their best to ignore the screams of pain that were coming from the girl. They were also thankful for the fact that none of the powers that she absorbed were being used at the present time. Logan put her on bed and straped her so she unable to move and then Beast and Xavier came back with the light tranquilizer that would put her under but still would be able to access her mind.

Inside her mind it was chaos. Very one was in circle and rogue was in the middle of it trying to hold her own in fight with Sabertooth and Pyro. It looked like down town Bayville that had been hit with an atomic bomb. While the other was yelling at Sabertooth to finish her off just and Pyro made giant Snake that was staring so circle around Rogue. Using all his power Xavier paused all the psyches just at Sabertooth was about to hit Rogue in the head with a piece of wood.

"Professor?" Rogue's voice was barely a whisper. Rogue was cover in blood even throw it was just her mental version of herself it still hurt for her to move.

"Rouge what happened?" Xavier he had only seen her head like this once when she had lost all control of her mind. However unlike last time even the psyches of her friend looked angry. Not only were the Brotherhood and Acolytes were looking they wanted a turn at rogue but also all of the x-men had the same murders looks in their eyes. Xavier moved closer to Rogue as she limped her way over to a curb and eased her down to sit.

"Ah don't know. It like they've gotten stronger. Every time Ah put up a wall or shield they just keep breaking it down. Ah did my best to keep them from taking over my body completely." The gothic girl looked around for the first time and saw what had happened to the mental landscape that she had created to put her psyche away all of it ruined. She should have tried to strengthen the wall between the psyches and her while they were quit but she had hoped that they were just going to stay muted. She had gotten lazy and now she was paying the price. Rogue could feel the tears coming and hung her head in shame of what she let happened.

"Rogue this is not like the like the last you lost control. You said that you kept them from trying to take over your body last time you couldn't do that what you have done just show how far you have come." Xavier wheeled him over to Rogue. Rogue did her best to stop crying and showing any signs of weakness. Without needing speak to each other they stared to rebuild the walls and metal shields. It was hard and a toke a lot of energy but at last the two had put the last metal shield up and Xavier unpaused everyone. They could still hear them but it wasn't a yelling anymore. It's more of whispering it was quite Rogue hoped that these walls and shields would hold more than a couple of months. Then one of the psyches came up to the wall.

"Sister I am sorry. Don't know what happened one moment we were all like in sleep state then we were all angry really angry and it was like someone was control us making us act that way. All we could hear was so one chanting but we could not make it out what is was saying. Please for giving me. I am so sorry that I just stood back and let Sabertooth and Pyro hurt you and cheer them on." Kurt looks so ashamed it tugged at her heart.

"It alright I'm ok please doing worry, about listen Kurt I'm tried and I need some rest." Rogue was so mentally exhausted. She just needs sleep.

"Yes of course. We'll I just want you to know I'm sorry." Kurt walked away disappear into the crowed behind the wall.

"Rogue tomorrow we need explore more about the chanting that your psyche's heard." Xavier said all rogue did was nod at him. She knew were that conversion was going she just what a few more moments of ignorant bliss. Xavier gave Rogue smile before leaving her mind.

"Well Chuck what going in her mind." Logan asked. Rogue was one of the strongest people he ever meet. Now she looked so small and even paler. Just seeing her body strapped down to the bed and hooked up to machines wasn't right.

"As far as I can tell something or someone made her psyche in her head stay calm and then made them strong enough to try and hurt her. Even the psyches of us of the X-men were trying to hurt her. It was manipulating them and I can only think of one mutant that would need her psyches to do that to control her." Xavier worried his worst fears may come true again.

"You don't think that he back do you? I thought Rogue put him away for good." Logan didn't know how they would be able to win again if he raised again. Rogue was the only one that was able to beat him.

"Yes Logan I fear that Apocalypses is going to return." Xavier said. Looking down at his watch it was almost to meet with school board.

(At School)

To say that the air was thick with tension would be putting lightly. They were in a confess room it had a long table in the middle with your basic pictures ling the wall. On side was Eric a boy that was the spitting image of is older brother Duncan. Except his hair was longer. His parents were on both side of him. Principal Kelly sat at the head of the table with school board members on both side of the table. Kelly, the Matthews had a look of utter disgust when Xavier, Ororo, Kitty and Kurt walked into the room. Kurt was impressed with what he was able to do with his image inducer. He had adjusted it so that it looked that he had a broken nose, because before no one could tell that he had a broken nose with the images inducer on. As they took their seat Kelly stood up and open is big mouth.

"We are to discuss what happened after school today. It seems that powers were being used at school today. To overpower and bully a student that is much weaker and helpless. Miss. Pryde and Mr. Wagner were using there unnatural power defenseless human being." Kelly said as his shoot daggers that the mutants sit to his left. Ororo could feel her blood start to boil. Then without warning the clam nights outside started to turn into black. Storm clouds came rolling in with thunder and lighting. It started to pour rain heave sheets of rain. The other mutants looked over at Storm. She was try to calm herself down but how could that man say those thing about her children. Ororo thought of every child that came into Xavier's as her own.

One of them members of the school board looked upset at what Kelly had just said.

"Kelly just what do you mean by using word such unnatural and human?" said an older man that had a thick brown bread and black suite on that went by the name James Manson.

"Yes Mr. Kelly what exactly do you mean are you impaling that Kitty and Kurt are not humans?" Xavier asked. He too was finding it had not to lose his temper with Kelly.

"Yes Kelly if this you regular treatment to your students maybe you should look into a different career. I don't what my son coming into this school if this way you are going to act towards him." Said Mrs. Harris coolly while Kelly did a wonderful portrayal of a deer caught in the head lights look.

"Of course they are not human just like your son." Mrs. Mathews spat then turn her attention to Ororo. "I saw you on news when you unnatural thing crawled out of the wood work. Said how you're not dangers and the you are the next step in human evolution that just make me sick. God did not intead for humans to have such demonic powers." Mrs. Mathews her face was red and her eyes burn with unmistakable hatred of the people across the table. "You said you were safe well look at what you did to my son you animals." Mrs. Mathews pick put her son hand was now wrapped in bandages. Weather turn even more volatile if that was possible. Xavier tried his best to calm the weather goddess, but all he managed was to get her to stop with 60 mile an hour winds.

"I believe that happened when your son punch Kurt in the noise after coming to Kitty's aid this afternoon." Said a still very upset weather witch. She was still trying to calm herself down so that she wouldn't start a hurricane.

"Ladies I believe that we are getting off topic. Now be for we lose the rest of are tempers why don't we hear both side of the story." Said Jane Harris a member of the school board.

Eric went first saying how he was just on his was out of the building when he accidentally crashed into Kitty. That he tried to apologize but that she shoved him with her super strength. And that she keep shoving him in and out of the locker and that when Kurt can along and was about to punch him when Eric punch first and tried to get away but Kitty using her power as to phase him into the locker were he had to wait for the janitor to come by and help get him out. When he was done Kitty and Kurt started to laugh.

"You how those things laugh at my son pain?" Spat an angry Mr. Mathews.

"I believe they are laughing at the holes in your son story Mr. Mathews. You see Kitty does not have super strength." Xavier said with bit of smug tone that he didn't even try to hide. He did however tell Kitty and Kurt to stop laugh. Tethpathy they both said sorry.

"Don't believe him he's lying just too safe the freaks of nature." Said Eric.

"I have just about enough of disrespect from you Mr. Kelly, Mr. and Mrs. Mathew's. I will not stand by and let you talk about us that way." Xavier was angry and he was one to never lose his temper.

"Yes that is enough Eric. Kitty and Kurt tell us your side of the story." Said Mrs. Harris. Kitty told them what happened as well as did Kurt when he could a word in.

"So when he punched Kurt in the noise that when I lost it and phased Eric into the locker." Kitty said. She was playing up the hold I am so tiny and weak act.

"Listen I think that this a matter of he said she said. We are dealing with 3 upstanding student two of whom happen to be mutants. Kitty is a straight A student the is also the President of the computer club. Kurt also is straight A student and co-founder of the food world club. Eric is Capitan of the Baseball, Basketball and Football teams. So I say that since none of the cameras caught the fight that well drop this mess. It's get late and the weather seems to have clean up so we should make use of while it last and get home." Said a much tried looking Mr. Manson. The rest of the school board agreed with Manson. The rest meeting started to wrap up with petty words from the Mathews taking about how unfair the ruling was, and with Xavier offering to donate more security cameras to the schools blind spots. Before leave Xavier also gave Mrs. Harris his card in case she need some help with her son. Once in the car Kitty and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Like that goodness that over. Like Professor I know I've like said over 100 times today. I'm like really really sorry I like used my powers on school grounds." Kitty said as she stared at floor of the car. She could feel herself starting to cry.

"I know you are Kitty. If you what both you and Kurt can go down to visit Rogue. Beast sent me an Email say she still out and will be for the rest of the night." Xavier said as the speed out of the school parking lot.

(Back at the Mansion)

It was close to midnight by the time that she woke up again. She could hear the hum of Med Lab machines run and saw that she was hooked up. Rogue tried to move but she could her arm and legs and chest where strapped to a bed. She was about to call out for Beast when she hear the door open. Logan came in and smelling of cigar smoke.

"So ya finally up Stripes." He walks over to her and put on his gloves before undoing her straps. It was then that she notice that she want wearing her clothes from before but instead she was in a hospital gown. "So tell how you feel?" he asked as he handed her a glass of water. Rogue took a long drink before speaking her throat feel raw from her screaming.

"Ah feel like hell. He's coming back is it he?" Rogue knew deep down that it wasn't that easy to get rid of him. Logan looks way from her and took a deep breath.

"Yeah Chuck thinks that he staring to wake up, but he going to talk to old bucked head. If Chuck can find him but other than that it looks like it going to be a waiting game to so see if Apocalypse wakeup or not. Who know maybe it was a left over power surge?" Logan said as he scratched his head.

"Logan what the fuck don't you dare treat me like a newbie. Ah heard what they said that something or someone was making them act out. Last Ah checked the last person beside me that could control my mind like that was Apocalypse." Rogue hated that because of her that thing of pure evil had been set free. She did her best to put him back but in his eternal slumber, but turn out that it wasn't good enough.

"Listen we still don't know what going to on. Just try and get some rest." As he turns to walk out of the room turning of the lights as he went out. Now that the drugs had worn off she fell into her nightmare land. Most time she realized that it wasn't her dream and was able to wake herself up. However tonight luck was not on her side. She was cold and so hungry, but even if there was food she would have vomited it up. The smell of burning body mix in with human waste tended to do that to a person. That is when she heard shouting she asked the person sit next to her was going on before they could respond a guard drag a women and her child from a building yelling of his lungs before raising his gun and shooting her in the face and raise the gun again to shoot the small frightened child. Rogue woke screaming at the top of her lungs and then bolted to the bathroom before she could get sick on the bed. Logan and Beast came running into the room. Logan was sleeping in the room next rogue just in case she lost control or had a nightmare and Beast living quarter was in the Med Lab.

"Rogue is you all right?" Beast asked as she came out of the bathroom. Rogue nod and made her way over to the bed.

"Yeah just had a bad nightmare." Rouge crawled back into the bed.

"Was it one of my old memoires?" Logan asked.

"No it was one of good old Magneto from the holocaust. It he saw women and child get shoot in front of him." Rogue hated nights when she had Magneto's old memoires for dreams. She winched slightly as Beast banged her right hand from where she had torn the IV out while she had ran to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that Rogue." Beast apologized for the dream and having hurt her while applying the dressing to her hand. "Would you like me to set up an IV on your left hand that way I can give you something so you can sleep for at less a few more hours after it only 4 am?" Beast asked.

"No Ah'll be ok. Thank you for everything Beast Ah just try and get so sleep the old fashion way." Rogue was very grateful that Beast was such wonderful doctor. Beast said goodnight to Rogue and call him if she need anything and left to try and get some sleep himself. Logan said his good nights as well. Rogue couldn't get back to sleep so she just lie in bed and let her mind wonder. She thought about going to see her mother Iren. Rogue was thinking of trying to at less to talk to her after all she was part of her family. Maybe one of these days's I should write about my mess up family. Rogue thought to herself. Finally she felt her eyed lids getting heave and she fell asleep. In her sleep she was back in the chaos of her mind but this time she hear the chanting that Kurt was talking about it said in clear voice "From the ashes I will raise."

"Rogue like wake up already your food is like today getting cold and gross." She felt like she had only closed her eye for a second when she heard Kitty calling her name. The valley girl was standing right over Rogue with a tray of food. That looked like it had already been eaten and moving on its own. Rogue opened her mouth to say something but cut off by Kurt's teleporting.

"What the hell Kitty. My sis needs her sleep." Kurt yelled at Kitty and looked at the food that she had made. "Kitty was the in world is that are you trying to poison her." Kitty just glared at the blue mutant and was about to yell back when Rogue cleared her thought.

"Kitty I am going have to agree with Kurt. Don't give that look you can't cook so don't try and butter me up with…what hell is this I would say food that insulted to food everywhere. So what did ya want?" Rogue asked. The gothic knew she was being mean but it was 7 in the morning and she need for sleep before going to see Xavier.

"Rogue my cooking has like gotten way better. Thank you very much. No I just thought you like might want to know how are meeting went last night. You were still out of it when like Kurt and I came down to see if you were going a better." Kitty said as she made rogue scoot of on the bed so she could sit next her on the bed Rogue pulled the covers of the bed over her exposed arm. Kitty noticing for the first time that Rogue's arms were bares a small bag. It was a change of clothes. Rogue thanked her and put on her purple long sleeve shirt. Then kitty had her food tray.

"Ah forgot about the meeting so how did it go?" Rogue asked as she picked at what looked like scrambled eggs but were way too runny and for some reason had a pink color to them.

"Well go new sis we didn't get expelled." Kurt filled her in on what had happed with lots of help from Kitty. Rouge laughed and wishes she could have seen Kelly face when he was told that one of the school board member's son was mutant. Just Kurt finished with the news a very excited Jubilee came in to the room. Rogue suppressed a growl she did not need the mansions gossip this early in the morning.

"Kitty there you we have need looking every were for you." Jubilee was smiling so hard it look like her face could spilt in two. "Oh hey Kurt and Looking better Rogue." She adds as in afterthought. "Yeah Kitty you will not believe what I hear. Get this the Professor had found two new teachers/tutors. You know for the rest of us that have denied to dangers to go to school. I don't know their names yet but one of them is going to teach French, Sex Ed, and Math. While the other is going to teach art, and creative writing." Jubilee was thrilled it sucked that she couldn't go to school like the rest of the older mutants. She missed the friends that she made over the last year but on till the ruling was over turn she and about 40 others had to stay back and take class online which wasn't fair. "I hear Storm say they move in this coming Monday and start the next day. Ok here's the most amazing part they are both mutants like us the Professor is going tell everyone tonight. Ok going have the rest of the school to tell." Just as fast as she came she left.

"Ah didn't know the Professor need more teachers did you guys?" Rogue asked.

"I like knew that the Professor was think about getting some extra help. I guess he want to turn the mansion into like a fully functioning school or something." Kitty said.

"Yeah will hear more about tonight. Well see you later sis come Kitty let's get going to school." Kitty said her good byes and left with Kurt. After they left Rouge went into the bathroom and got changed. She head to her room and put on makeup and made her Xavier's offices. It was only 8 o'clock and Xavier didn't start his class till 9:00 she knocked and the door opens for her to come in. Xavier was looking out of his windows looking out in to lawn some of his student us outside. Jean looked up to see the Professor and waved. Waving back he turned his attention to Rogue.

"Rogue please sit down we have much to discuss." Xavier wheeled himself over to his desk. "Can you tell more of what happened can you start from the being?"

"Well was going to start getting ready so I could go out it Bobby to dinner." Rogue could feel her face getting red. "When I heard Cody's voice in my head then all at once they all came alive. Then the next thing I know I fighting and trying my hardest to keep from lose all control of body and mind. Professor I know what they were chanting. "From the ashes I will raise." But I didn't recognize the voice at all it didn't sound like Apocalypse at all it sounded like a women." Rogue look at Professor hoping that he knew what that meant.

"Are you sure that it said "From the ashes I will raise"." Xavier was at a lost to what it meant. "It doesn't make any scene we didn't burn Apocalypse."

"Professor I don't think it's Apocalypse. I think we are dealing with something different." Rogue felt like she knew who it was but could put her finger on it.

"That may be so I hate to say it but I think we have to wait and see if anything else happens. I'll let you get some more rest." Xavier opens the door for Rogue. Xavier wished he could start reaching the matter right away but had class of students waiting on him.

No one notice a red head young women lying on the lawn in pain. Jean was clutching her head. Then a voice spoke to her "From the ashes I will raise" it was the second time she had heard the voice.

The rest of the week passed without too much drama. The professor and Beast still had found nothing that connected "From the ashes I will raise" to see if it did have any connection with Apocalypse. As Jubilee had said the Professor announcement that they would be get two new members to teammates that would also double as teachers. He said that they wanted to keep their identity s secret till Monday night. School had gotten a tad worse scene the fight with Eric but it was nothing that they could handle. Bobby had gotten Rogue to reschedule there miss date for the falling Wednesday. Rogue was glad to hear the final bell of the day.

"Kitty what time did you want to leave again?" Rogue walked into her room with Kitty following her in.

"Like let's leave here at like 10 that way we can get there by 11:30 if traffics good. It should only take us like 45mins to get to the club once we hit New York City." Kitty was going throw Rogue clothes and started to pull out the gothic girls more revealing clothes that she hardly ever wore. "Here we go like I think that you should totally were this tonight." Kitty was holding up a deep green silk dress with a plunging neck line it was sleeveless and practicaly skin tight. Kitty then pulled out Rogues long shoulder length black silk gloves and most translucent stocking she owed, and black heels or as Rogue like to call them fuck me heels because to her the heels look like they belonged on a striper. Kitty then pair the whole thing with a sliver panted and earing and matching sliver clutch. "Like what do you think?"

"Kitty don't you think that it show was too much skin." Rogue still trying to get used to her new figure.

"Rogue come on like you'll look great truest me." Kitty said as she walks out of her friend's room. Rogue looked down at the outfit and went to find her green strapless bra with matching thong and garter belt for her stocking. By the time 10:30 rolled around all the girls were ready and were making their way to the garage. Rouge was wearing the outfit that Kitty had pick out and had curled her hair and had simple eye makeup and deep red lip stick. Kitty was in hot pink dress that went to mind thigh and black wedges with a dramatic eye and a nude lip stick with her hair straighten. Amara has on a red and black tail dress and saddles with her hair in tight bun and just some mascara and lip stick. Tabitha deciding on her favored black corset and electric blue skirt with her matching blue fuck me heels that had spikes on the back of them and her regular make up and hair. The quartet piled into Kitty's car and were off they blasted loud music and talk and laughed.

"Rogue girl why don't you show off your leg more or your chest of that matter. If I didn't have such a hot girlfriend I would totally be putting the moves on you." Tabitha said give Rouge a wink to let her know she was kidding. Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh really so your only dating me for my looks?" Amara said as she stared to run hand up and down her girlfriend leg.

"No not just your looks I am also in it for the money and crown. Queen Tabitha has ring to it don't you think Princess." Tabby said as she lowered her head and gave Amara kiss.

"Hey can you two like not make out in my car. Just wait till we at least get in to club like I'm trying to drive here." Kitty said as she almost ran into a park car but managed to swerve out of the way. Kitty driving had improved but not by much. She still hit things how she mange to pass her driving test was anyone guess. "OK guy like we are here." Kitty had park the car in the alley be hide the club. Kitty and the rest walk over to the building and found a window that they could hear female voice coming out of. Kitty quickly pecked her head in. "Ok this is the girl's bathroom everyone holds on." All the girls made sure that they had on Kitty as she phases them in.

"Thanks Kitty." Amara said just a Tabitha was dragging her out of the bathroom and into the club. As Kitty and Rogue left the bathroom the club was in full swing. Everyone was dancing or dinking. Kitty made her way over to bar and dragged rouge with her. Rogue barely got five feet when she ran into someone. "Sorr-Gambit! What the hell are doing here Swamp Rat?"

"Well hello to you to Cherie." His eyes were roaming all over her. God did she get ever more beautiful. She a grown in so many ways she had a body that made Belladonna look like stick figure. "I must say that you look tres belle." With all her Gothic makeup off he could see the really women shining throw, bright emerald eyes and full red lips that he was dying to kiss. He could help himself and grab her around the waist, and to think he was about to leave and go home and watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Look like his night was about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
